The Art of Seduction
by Team.Always.Both
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans have been a couple for a while now, but have finally got some much needed alone time together. James is nervous, Lily is horny. Find out what happens! Tell me what you think pls R&R!


James Potter was nervous. Really nervous. Tonight was the first time that he and his girlfriend the beautiful Lily Evans would alone together, completely alone. Away from school. their friends and parents, everyone. It was a month after they had graduated Hogwarts, and entered the big, scary world outside, joining the fight against Voldemort. James was determined to make this night special. He had been waiting to get Lily on her own in his house since way before they even began dating. He was nervous, yes, but excited beyond belief. He was his chance to seduce Lily, and make her see truly the man he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did James know, Lily Evans herself was thinking along the same lines as her beau. As she slipped on the black mini-dress with no back, she thought of their last year at Hogwarts. How she'd been surprised that he had gotten the position of Head Boy, and then the respect she had developed towards him when it became clear how responsible he had become, how much of a clear leader he was. Then how those feelings of respect had developed to something more, how she'd fancied him, how her face lit up when she saw him, how she'd purposefully talked to and sat near him at mealtimes, and she'd wait up for him in their common room, just so she could say goodnight. And then, most importantly, that fateful night when they had sat up for hours on the rug by the fire. She could not remember for the life of her what they had discussed, she just remembered looking into his warm hazel eyes, and seeing the desire and love there, she had kissed him. How shocked he had been! But what a kiss it was. Lily had never been kissed - nor had ever dreamed of being kissed as well as that, but James had liked her for ages, and she still felt the euphoria of the moment for James seeping into the kiss. She smiled. Tonight was the night they could truly be alone with each other. Although they were both extremely passionate, they had stayed away from each other sexually out of respect for their positions, and the extreme lack of privacy, for how many times had Sirius waked in on one of their snogging sessions? Too many to count, thought Lily. But tonight would be a prime opportunity to show James how she really felt about him. To seduce him. No-one called her the fiery red-head for nothing. Shouldn't be too hard, she thought as she eyed herself in the mirror. The beautiful black, backless mini-dress she had chosen clung to her petite frame, her wavy red hair framed her perfect feminine face, and the smoky eye make-up accentuated those amazing emerald eyes that he loved. Yes, tonight was the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, stop with the pacing man! You and Lily have been together forever, she loves you, you love her, you've got the entire house to yourselves as soon as I leave, and you're Prongs! Not to mention you're the best friend of the one and only Sex God of Hogwarts - that's yours truly - so really, the art of seduction should come nice and easy!"

"I wish it would, Padfoot, I wish it would. I've never done this before like you, Sirius. And this is Lily Evans remember? If it's not the best thing since Hogwarts food for her then I'm officially hopeless."

"You are thinking way too much about this whole thing, man. My advice is just do it and don't think about it. After all, what's the worst that could happen? Actually don't think about that." Sirius Black sneaked a glance at his best mate in the whole world and felt a bit guilty about the rubbish advice he had given. James was not only pacing like a madman now, but also looking decidedly a bit green.

Sirius tries his best to look serious for a moment, before resting a hand on James' shoulder.

"Look, I'm off now before Princess Evans gets here. Just be yourself, you are a great guy, a follow your instincts with this, you'll both have a great time I promise. Lily knows how much you love her, and if all goes tits up, I think that will be enough for her." And with that, he disapparated, leaving James to worry some more. He heard a knock on the front door. Checking that he looked okay in the mirror in his open white shirt and trouser suit, he walked towards the hallway, trying to muster as much Gryffindor courage as possible so that he could handle tonight like a man.

The greeting he had prepared on his way caught in his throat as he opened the door and saw the wonder that was Lily. She was beyond stunning, and he was lost.

"Hey James," she sighed softly. Nothing. She giggled, finally noticed the stunned expression on her boyfriend's face. _Tonight is going to be too easy, _she thought.

"Earth to James!" she ventured louder, waving her petite hand, "you can close your mouth now!"

It was her tinkling laugh that brought him back to the present. He had always loved that laugh, even before they had started dating, but recently he had loved it even more, now he knew that she was laughing because of him.

"Err...err...Sorry Lily, come in, you look...stunning is too tame for how you look. I have no words. You're perfect."

Lily's eyes twinkled, and a look of pure feminine pleasure crossed her features. If she were a cat, right then she would have purred in delight. "Thanks, James", she said simply, although James knew how pleased she really was by her eyes.

"So, we're alone? No parents? No Sirius?"

"Completely alone, he just left."

"So what have you got planned for us?" she ventured seductively, catching James' arm gently with her fingertips, and catching him off guard.

"Ummm…err...err," he stumbled out, nervous now beyond believe. The art of seduction? Yeah, right. "Err I thought maybe we could have some dinner...play...board games?" he finished lamely, his Gryffindor courage leaving him more quickly than it came.

"Dinner sounds good..", mused Lily, mock thoughtfully, seeing that due to James' suprising nervousness (he was never nervous during their snogging sessions), she would have to play the seducer, "But I'm not so hungry. Maybe we could just skip to dessert, if you know what I mean?"

James' head snapped up from its position of looking at his useless, shaking feet, to look directly into Lily's shining emerald orbs, which had darkened through desire and want. She was looking at him fiercely, waiting for him to kiss her on her pouted, kissable lips. Forgetting his nervous stupor, he bent down and kissed her hard and long. She reacted immediately, pulling him to her by clasping her hands around his neck, when his went around her waist to her lower back, pulling her up against him.

She deepened the kiss by pressing her small tongue to his lips, seeking entry, which he enthusiastically responded to. Now it was a duel, and he had pushed her back to the nearest wall do that he could press harder. Their hips rubbed together seductively, driving both parties mad with lust. James softly bit her bottom lip, which he had discovered drove her mad, and reluctantly moved his mouth away from her impossibly soft lips, coming to connection with her jaw, and her ear, then her throat, to which she growled at. The noise halted James in his ministrations, and he looked in her eyes once again, which were now even darker.

"You do know where this is going to lead," he asked boldly, and she nodded confidently, staring at him straight back.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Because once we start anything, I know I won't be able to stop."

"I'm ready, James." she purred, pressing her mouth once again to his, which was all the encouragement he needed. He picked her up, bridal style, as she squealed playfully, and he carried her upstairs, and to his room.

Once they had got there, James stood Lily up in front of him, and as the nervous stupor returned, looked at his feet. Then was when he felt a small hand reach out for his chin, lifting it up.

"Look at me. I love you, James Potter. There is nothing to be nervous about."

"I love you, too", he said, more boldly than he felt.

"Then make love to me, why don't you. Show me how you feel." It was a challenge, and everyone knew James Potter did not shy away from challenges. Lily knew just how to press his buttons. He strode the three steps from he to her, and pulled her roughly against him, kissing her just as roughly, and she groaned satisfactorily in response.

She reached up and removed his dress jacket as her ravished her mouth, making sure to trail her fingernails down his strong arms as she went. She loved his body, the man he had become, but this was going far too slowly for her liking, and she proceeded to rip open his shirt and look down at his amazing body. Not bulky muscle, but slight and toned and beautiful. He looked down at her as she gazed lustfully over his body. Feeling a tad embarrassed a laughed a little, pulling her back to him.

"I liked that shirt," he joked, earning a giggle from her, "and you have too many clothes on, I feel exposed." With that, he reached around to her bottom and undid the zip, and the dress dropped off her shoulders.

He gasped. She was a goddess. He had dreamed of seeing her like this since he first liked girls. He had always known Lily was the one. She had no bra on, though her small, but perfectly formed breasts didn't seem to need one. The curve of her hip, her flat tummy, and those black lace knickers were driving him crazy. If he thought he had an erection before it was nothing to the one now protesting quite vehemently against his tight trousers.

Lily looked up at him more confidently than she felt. By the look on his face, she could tell that he certainly liked what he saw. He took his time to look completely all over her before settling once again on her face, which she knew now, would probably be redder than a tomato. There was no going back now.

Suddenly she ran her hand over the front of his trousers, feeling his erection, encouraged now. He looked shocked, but immensely happy that the boundaries had been crossed and he was free to touch her. He captured her lips with his and manoeuvred her towards his bed. He laid her down and pressed his lips to her neck and collarbone, the moans and groans from Lily encouraging him. He thought about Sirius' advice on following his instincts, which told him to move to her breasts. They were perfect, and he thoughtfully flicked a thumb over the left nipple, and Lily gave a purr, which made him smile. He put the other nipple to his mouth and sucked gently.

"Harder, James, suck it harder!"

And so he did. He sucked, and licked and bit until Lily was writhing erratically beneath him, causing a pleasant friction between the two. James reached a hand down to Lily's knickers, and placed his hand inside.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything, Lily, for you."

"Rub me, small circles." she gasped, on feeling his cold hands there. The feeling was unbearable for both parties. Lily was having trouble keeping her breathing normal, and James was close to losing all control and just plunging roughly inside her. She was ready for him, he could tell. The tight red curls that framed her womanhood were dripping with wet, and he tentatively snuck a finger further in, into her opening. _So soft, and hot and wet, _thought James. There was nothing better than this, the noises she was making, not even Quidditch.

"Two...two fingers, James," she breathed through the groans, which he gladly obliged. He could smell her, and it was intoxicating. At that moment he remembered something, something that Sirius had told him that women liked. He removed his hand from her knickers, which caused a disgruntled sound from Lily, until he started to remove them all together. He repositioned himself between her thighs, and before she could register what he was doing, he was kissing her there, darting his tongue into her pussy, licking the wetness from her womanly curls.

She lost control there, and released her orgasm into the night. She looked at James, still positioned between her thighs, looking immensely pleased with himself. _God, she loved him_, and she would show him just how much.

Using strength he didn't know she had, she pulled him upward and flipped them both over, so she was on top.

"That was amazing, James." she purred seductively, looking into his eyes whilst unbuttoning and pulling down his trousers and boxers over his now throbbing erection, "Are you ready for your turn?"

He squeaked rather girly as she said those words and as he felt a small, soft hand wrap around his length and begin to move up and down. She continued to look into his eyes as she moved down, and before he knew it, her hot, wet mouth was covering him, and he groaned in response. This was amazing, _but i won't last long if she keeps this up_, he thought, and he pulled her up kissing her passionately on the mouth, both tasting each other on their tongues.

This was the moment he had waited his whole life for, he thought as he flipped them over again, so he was on top. He wanted to look at her as he made love to her, and it seemed she wanted the same thing. She shifted so that he was directly in-between her legs, positioned over her entrance, and gazed up at him, willing him to do it, to take her virginity with her eyes. Which he did. He slid carefully into her, knowing, from Sirius, that it was going to hurt, but his penis had other ideas. She was so tight and hot and wet that he just wanted to plunge himself deep within her, but he didn't. He reached her barrier, looking into her eyes, seeking permission to break it.

"Just do it James. It will hurt but I'll be ok. I love you."

"Love you, too", he murmured, capturing her lips as he broke her innocence, and taking her scream of pain. He moved gently at first, not wanting to hurt her further, but as it looked like she was beginning to enjoy herself, her eyes closed tightly, a look of pure bliss on her face, he moved faster, pumping deeper within her.

They moved and groaned as one, each becoming more erratic and faster as their orgasms built, and as Lily screamed his name and her inner walls clamped around him, James let himself go, and spurted inside of her.

Afterward, they lay on their sides, facing each other.

"I love you, Lily. Tonight was fantastic for me; I hope it was for you too."

"Don't worry, James, you were amazing. And I love you, too by the way. I don't want to leave you tomorrow; I hate not living with you all the time."

"I know what you mean, and now that we've done this I won't be able to keep my mind off you...and the way you moan my name..." he finished seductively, grinning lopsidedly, rubbing the curve of her hip.

"Ummm...James.." she purred, teasing him.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Move in with me."

"Wh...What?"

"Move in with me."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course, I can't live without you."

"Where would we live? Here?"

"No we'll find our own place, be together. Do this more often," he added, winking at her.

"Let's do it."

"What?"

"Let's do it. I love you. I can't live without you or this either."

"This is amazing. What should we do to celebrate?"

Lily looked up at him, emerald eyes sparkling. "Oh, I bet we can think of something..."


End file.
